My Hinny Playlist
by dkabzz
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots, each based off of songs from my own personal Harry/Ginny playlist!
1. Arms

_**I do not own the Harry Potter series or the song mentioned below!**_

**Arms by Christina Perri**

_I'll never let a love get so close/You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Harry sat on the front steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or rather, the crumbling remains of the once glorious and enchanting castle. It was hard to imagine that this old piece of architecture that was nearly blasted to smithereens had been the amazing place Harry remembered seeing on the boat ride his first year here. There was no doubt in his mind that Hogwarts would soon go back to its original state of intrigue and magic, and that thought made Harry's lips form a ghost of a smile.

He would never forget the first time he walked up these steps and entered the castle. Excitement and anticipation had been coursing through his veins a mile a minute that night. Those emotions were evenly matched, however, with a sinking feeling of apprehension as well. _What does this place have in store for me?_ Harry's eleven-year-old self couldn't help but wonder.

As the years would go on, Harry would discover that Hogwarts was exactly what he had always wanted and more. The friendships he would form, the teachers he would meet, and the adventures he embark on would be unforgettable. This school was the one place Harry knew he could always come back to no matter what was happening. This massive, century old castle had always been his one constant in life. Hogwarts was his _home_.

Alas, seventeen-year-old Harry couldn't help but think about how sad it was that he couldn't truly come back to this place anymore. It's not like he needed anymore schooling. Anyone would be more than willing to give him any job he wanted, all he had to do was ask. Harry still had boatloads of gold left from his inheritance safely tucked away in his Gringotts vault, so money wasn't an issue really. The real problem was that Harry couldn't just go back to normal after all he had been through, whatever "normal" was now anyway. Nothing would ever be the same to him; the war had changed Harry on a much deeper level than could ever be comprehended.

Harry didn't have a home anymore. And that, without a shred of doubt, was the most heartbreaking idea for him to grasp out of all of this.

Harry's inner angst was quickly interrupted by a shuffling of nearby footsteps. He glanced up to find Ginny joining him on the steps. She kneeled down next to him and drew in a long, shaky breath. Harry chanced another look at her and found that her usually blazing brown eyes were horribly red and swollen. Now that he could finally get a proper look at Ginny he noticed that her clothes were torn in certain places, her deep red hair was incredibly disheveled, and there was a deep gash running across her left cheek. She looked absolutely horrendous, and yet, Harry had never seen anyone look more beautiful.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ginny turned to him, her expression unreadable.

"W-When Hagrid came and he was carrying you. You know, when we all thought you were…" she trailed off and it seemed as though she were about to start crying. Then she quickly composed herself and carried on. "It was probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life. Just, the realization that you were gone. It was horrible. I can't even describe what it felt –"

"Did you know," Harry interrupted, "that when I was with Ron and Hermione, every single night I would check my dad's map. And I was always looking for your name. Ginny Weasley. I'd watch you move around for hours on end, maybe even longer. I don't know, I guess I felt like I was closer to you for some reason when I did that."

Harry turned to look at her and found that her chestnut colored eyes were filled with a fresh batch of tears. She gave him a strained smile before wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry wasted no time in reciprocating the hug, pulling Ginny in closer to him by tightening his arms around her waist.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity and Harry figured that he had found his new home right there in Ginny's arms.

_**Leave a review and let me know if you like this or not!**_


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

_**Sadly, I don't own Hinny or the awesome song below...**_

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli**

_At long last love has arrived/And I thank God I'm alive/You're just too good to be true/Can't take my eyes off of you_

Harry scratched at his collar for the millionth time in the last minute and silently cursed Fleur into the next century. _Tthis turtleneck will be the absolute death of me, _he thought bitterly as he adjusted the stifling neckband once again.

_If you want to come to my daughter's party, Arry, you must look at least semi-decent_, she had sniffed at Harry not a week before today. Who knew that looking semi-decent meant having to dress in the silliest, girliest dressrobes he had ever seen in his life? And that's saying something, because Harry had seen Ron's attire for the Yule Ball.

He felt a sharp poke in his backside and turned to find Hermione glaring at him through her silly glittery pink sunglasses that the young Miss Victoire had forced her into wearing.

Harry couldn't help but feel that this flamboyant gala was very fitting for an extremely important Ministry social gathering, but definitely not for a four-year-old's birthday party. But then again, Fleur was not one to let even the slimmest chance of throwing a party escape her grasp. So, here they all were, over 100 guests dressed to nines and hanging about outside the Burrow.

"This is the absolute worst," Ron mumbled as he came up next to Harry. "I keep getting the feeling that this collar is going to end up devouring me whole. I tried to slip into something more comfortable but Fleur caught me before I even made it halfway up the staircase."

"Hmm." It was the only sound Harry could make without the frills of his own robes scratching his skin.

"And what the bloody hell was that woman thinking when she decided to give me red and blue robes? I look like some sort of endangered species for Merlin's sake!"

Harry smirked as his best mate continued to complain. At least he was not the only one suffering right now.

After about ten minutes, Hermione whisked Ron away for a dance. Harry watched them with an amused smile and found himself stifling a laugh as Ron repeatedly stepped on her toes.

"Whataya laughing at?" a voice spoke up from behind him.

Harry turned and a grin immediately stretched across his lips. Ginny looked absolutely beautiful in her pale yellow sundress. Her deep red hair was tied into one of those fancy braid things that Harry, nor any other male on earth, could ever hope to understand. Suddenly, the itchy collar of his dress robes were completely forgotten, replaced by thoughts of Ginny.

"Wow, you're really something else aren't you, Weasley?"

"How do you mean?" A sly smile pulled at the corners of Ginny's lips.

Harry merely shook his head at her.

"So are you gonna dance with me or what?" she teased.

"Nah, I think I'm all right."

"Well, that's a shame, 'cause you've got no choice." Ginny tugged at Harry's sleeve and pulled him towards the mesh of other guests who were swaying to the music already. Harry didn't really mind.

_**Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	3. Either Way

_**Hey guys! I'm leaving for a two week cruise around Europe tomorrow morning and then the day I get back I'm leaving for a camping trip. I have no Internet connection that entire time. So, I won't be updating for those weeks. I'm so sorry! So please enjoy this chapter and expect another update the MINUTE I get home. Love you all 3**_

_**I don't own Harry, Ginny, or this song.**_

**Either Way – Wilco**

_Maybe you just need some time alone/I will try to understand/Everything has its plan/Either way/I'm gonna stay_

"_Ginny, listen…I can't be involved with you anymore."_

This really needed to stop. Ginny was just torturing herself, and she was well aware of that fact. But, somehow, when it came to Harry Potter, Ginny didn't seem to mind all that much.

It all began when she was ten years old. Ginny could still remember how adorable Harry had looked in his oversized jumper that day on King's Cross Station. At that time she had no idea the impact that young kid with the messy hair and the lightning scar on his forehead would have on her life.

When Ron came home after his first year at Hogwarts, Ginny had drilled him for the entire summer, wanting to know everything she could about the Boy Who Lived. She had grown up with her older brothers telling her the infamous tale but it was an entirely different ordeal now that Ron was practically Harry's brother. Ron hadn't questioned her intentions and proceeded to tell her all about the crazy things that he, Harry, and Hermione had experienced. Ginny couldn't help but feel intensely that Ron was in Harry's year and not she. However, she was determined to at least befriend him.

When designing her master plan on how to become Harry Potter's new best friend (and maybe even more), Ginny forgot to take into account the fact that she turned into a stuttering mess whenever he was within a twenty-foot radius. So, Ginny had to rethink her strategy.

And what better way to get close to Harry than throwing herself into the clutches of the Dark Lord and putting all the students of Hogwarts in horrible danger? Ginny didn't particularly enjoy recalling her first year at Hogwarts. It was an extremely dark memory. The only positive point of that year was that Harry saved her in the end and hopefully saw her as more than "Ron's little sister".

That hope was crushed in her third year at school. Ginny watched in quiet agony as the boy she had a massive crush on pined over another girl. It wasn't like she had anything against Cho Chang. In fact, Ginny quite liked her. She was a good Seeker and always polite and kind to everyone. However, it didn't help that Cho was incredibly pretty and also a whole year older than Harry and two years older than Ginny. How could she ever compare to Cho Chang?

Things only got worse during her fourth year. After the horror that struck in the form of Cedric Diggory's murder, it seemed like everyone was out to get Harry. The Daily Prophet called him a nutter and the atmosphere in any given area always seemed to tense whenever he was there. Ginny found the need to prove to Harry that she would stand by him, even when no one else would. And that opportunity presented itself to her on a silver platter. Dumbledore's army was the perfect place for Ginny to finally get Harry to see in her a new light. However, much to her dismay, Harry still only had eyes for Cho.

It absolutely destroyed Ginny whenever she saw Harry and Cho together. The subtle touches and long gazes made her insides flop to her feet. Heartbreak; there was no other explanation for her intense emotions.

However, everything shifted the summer before Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts. Ginny had approached Hermione and told the older girl all about her feelings toward Harry. Hermione listened patiently to her spiel before offering up the best advice Ginny had ever heard anyone give her on the subject of Harry Potter. _Try being yourself, _she had said. _Date some other people. Don't get so nervous whenever he's around. Loosen up a bit and let him see the real Ginny Weasley. Who knows? He might just fall in love with her._

These words of wisdom stayed with Ginny throughout the course of her fifth year. She had gone out with Michael Corner for a bit before school ended the previous year but quickly broke it off with him. So, this time around, Ginny settled for Dean Thomas. He was cute, somewhat intelligent, and not too shabby at Quidditch either. Ginny fancied Dean quite a bit, but it was nowhere near what she felt for Harry.

No too long after Ginny started going out with Dean, something changed. Harry started paying more attention to her. He sat next to her in the library, he talked to her at meals, and he always teased her during Quidditch practice. It was odd, but extremely exciting at the same time.

It didn't take long for Ginny to break up with Dean. They had numerous little spats about nothing in particular. Ginny hadn't expected anything between her and Harry to change too drastically because of the break up, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't want something, _anything_, to change.

And then…it did.

Harry kissed her. Harry. Potter. Kissed. Her.

It was completely unexpected and totally spontaneous. One second she was running over to embrace him in a post-Quidditch win hug, and the next he was bringing his lips onto hers. It was the kind of kiss that seemed to last forever, yet ended way too soon. For a moment Ginny forgot where she was, all she saw was Harry's green eyes and wide grin.

Everything that came after that kiss seemed like it belonged in a fairy tale. Hers and Harry's relationship just seemed to flow naturally. It felt as if they had been dating for years beforehand. After all that time and patience, Ginny was finally content with where she was. She was on cloud nine.

However, like all good things, their relationship came to a swift and painful end.

_"It's been like...like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you. But I can't...we can't...I've got things to do alone now."_

Alone.

That's what really got Ginny the most out of everything he had said to her that day as he ripped out her heart. He had things he needed to do _alone_. Why did he always do that? Didn't he know that she could help him? But in reality, Ginny knew that she couldn't go with him on his journey to destroy Voldemort. This was something he needed to do by himself and she admired him for it. After all, this was why she had fallen in love with Harry in the first place right? Because of his will to rid the world of evil.

Ginny knew that she would wait for him no matter what. Of course she would. It wasn't going to be easy but it was for the best. Harry had his own battles out there and she had hers here at Hogwarts. She just had to wait and see what would happen between her and Harry. All she had to do was be a little patient.

_**Okay, I'm actually really proud of this chapter! Which is saying something, because I usually hate all my writing... Anyway, make sure to leave a review :)**_


	4. Every Breath You Take

_**I'm back and I'm so sorry for such a long wait guys. I really missed you all! Anywho, here's that update I promised.**_

_**I don't own HP or this song**_

**Every Breath You Take – The Police**

_Every breath you take/Every move you make/Every bond you break/Every step you take/I'll be watching you_

Harry found comfort in the nights when he stood watch outside of his, Ron, and Hermione's tent. Maybe it was the cool night air, the calming sounds of the forest around, or perhaps it was just the peace Harry found in solitude. But for whatever reason, nights spent keeping watch were the only part of this grueling journey that were bearable.

Harry slid to the ground and rested his back against a tree. He leaned his head back and closed his tired eyes, listening to the sound of a nearby owl. It made him miss Hedwig dearly and that thought caused a strange sort of ache in the pit of his stomach. Harry wiped his face with his sweater and let out a sigh.

He sat quietly for a moment and listened closely to the conversation going on in the tent behind him.

"Honestly," Hermione was saying, "it's a miracle Harry and I have survived this long with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron's voice came out muffled. It sounded as if he was eating something.

"Well, look at you! You eat everything," Hermione scolded. "You're practically a vacuum, Ronald."

"That's not true at all!"

"I'm positive that if we were run out of food, you would be the first one of us to succumb to cannibalism."

"Oi! Now that's just…"

Harry turned back around, now facing away from the tent and Ron and Hermione's teasing. He was certain that those two would soon come to terms with their romantic feelings for each other. And if they didn't, then he would wind up pulling all his hair out.

Harry reached into pocket and pulled out a familiar piece of old, crumpled parchment. He looked at the Marauder's Map for a moment, allowing himself to revel in fleeting memories of Sirius and his father, before opening it up.

The map quickly came to life and the outline of Hogwarts in all its wonder and glory appeared. Harry's eyes trailed from room to room and corridor to corridor. He finally found what he was searching for and his gaze rested on the name.

Ginny Weasley.

Harry watched carefully as her name moved from inside the library and headed down on of the main halls. Ginny rounded a corner and stopped for a moment, engaging in a short exchange with Genevieve Monroe, before moving on. She continued her walk and finally made it to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry pursed his lips slightly and closed his eyes. He imagined what would happen if he were sitting on the couch near the fire looking up to see Ginny enter the room. She would smile and sit next to him. Then she would say something quirky and funny that would make Harry laugh.

It was times like these when Harry missed her the most; when things were bleakest and it seemed as if there was no hope. He wanted nothing more than to be at Hogwarts right now with Ginny and all his friends. However, Harry needed to be here, defeating Voldemort one step, or Horcrux, at a time. He let out another sigh before returning to his night watch duties.

Once Hermione switched with him for the night watch, Harry returned to the tent and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Ginny swimming around in his head.

**_Don't forget to leave a review lovelies!_**


	5. Girl Next Door

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Everything has been so hectic in regards to getting ready for school and I start on Monday. That means that updates will probably be every two weeks from now on. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you like it (and even if you don't, that's cool too)!**_

_**Hinny belongs to JKR and GND belongs to the artist mentioned below**_

**Girl Next Door – Saving Jane**

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band/ She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands/ She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor/ She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

Everyone always seemed to assume that Ginny Weasley hated Cho Chang. But she didn't, she really didn't. Of course, there were times, many times, that Ginny found her incessantly annoying and all she wanted to do was smack the pretty Asian girl upside the head. However, taking all of this into account, Ginny didn't hate Cho Chang.

Ginny remembered the first time she saw Cho Chang. It was during the fourth month of her second year at Hogwarts. Ginny had been roaming the halls, looking for a peaceful place to sit and finish her Potions essay, when she had quite literally ran into Cho. Naturally, Cho was the first to apologize, even though it wasn't her fault in the slightest. Ginny had fumbled out a sorry as well before taking off.

Cho Chang was the kind of girl who never went through any kind of "awkward phase". She always seemed to be utterly flawless without even having to try. She had long black hair and matching dark eyes, freckles on her nose, and the kind of skin that a blemish wouldn't dare mar. There was no denying it; Cho Chang was beautiful.

That fact didn't help Ginny's self esteem in the slightest as she went through the various stages of puberty. She was never the type of girl who paid much attention to her appearance; she rarely ever wore makeup or jewelry and only ever dressed up for special occasions. However, Ginny couldn't help comparing herself to Cho every time the older girl was in sight. Of course, all of this was the fault of one particular boy with unruly dark hair and lovely green eyes.

Ginny first heard that Harry Potter fancied Cho Chang in her third year. She had been calmly eating her dinner without a care in the world, when she has overheard Cassidy Reed tell Hannah Thatch that Harry Potter had apparently asked Cho to the Yule Ball. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had _refused_ him!

_What a sodding idiot! _Ginny couldn't help but think upon hearing this news.

Ginny couldn't recall how many times she heard rumors and gossip about Cho, Harry, and some bloke named Diggory that year. She even heard that a few truly dimwitted second-year girls had even come up with such things as "Team Potter" or "Team Diggory", and that neither of these so called teams had anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament. Ginny had begun to lose her faith in humanity by that point.

Her third year had ended on a positively bitter note. Cedric Diggory's death by the hands of Voldemort was a shocking blow to not only Hogwarts, but to the entire wizarding world. It was safe to say that Cho Chang was the farthest thing from Ginny's mind that summer.

At he beginning of her fourth year at Hogwarts, Ginny decided that she was going to forget all about Harry Potter. She was going to focus on her studies and her friends and throw herself into as many extra curricular activities as she could (maybe even try out for the Quidditch team). Those plans were sorely thwarted by the arrival of Dolores Umbridge, otherwise known as "that fat old cow" (at least that's what Ginny called her), and the catalyst of events that followed her arrival. The forming of Dumbledore's Army and all the secrecy of being a part of it didn't leave Ginny much time to do anything else. And having Harry instructing the DA meetings didn't really help her "get over Harry Potter" plans at all.

Things only got worse when Cho and Harry started going out, which happened about a month ago. Now Ginny was forced to see them together nearly all the time. How could they date after everything that had happened with Cedric? It made Ginny sick. And what did Harry see in her anyway?

Oh, who was she kidding, you'd have to be fucking blind not to see what nearly every boy, and even some girls, at Hogwarts saw in her. Cho Chang was gorgeous. And that made Ginny want to fling herself off the top of the Astronomy Tower. Because how could _she_ ever hope to compete with _Cho Chang_?

_**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review **___


End file.
